gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
GAT-X105E Strike Gundam E
The GAT-X105E Strike Gundam E is a Mobile Suit in the Cosmic Era timeline. Technology & Combat Characteristics Although based upon the GAT-X105 Strike Gundam, GAT-X105E Strike Gundam E has greatly improved control system and uses much less energy. These improvements together with the improved AI system allow Naturals to pilot the machine very easily. Strike E is also equipped with power extender to increase the operational time. Strike E retains the head-mounted CIWS guns, but replaces the "Armor Schneider" combat knives with two "Shorty" Beam rifles. Additionally, it mounts rocket anchors in various parts of its body. Armaments ;*EQS1358 Rocket anchors :A more unique feature of the Strike E is the fact, that it mounts four EQS1358 rocket anchors. Each hand and foot mounts a single anchor. These anchors can be used to grapple a unit and are powerful enough to allow the Strike E to throw the captured unit over a small distance. ;*M2M5 "Todesschrecken" CIWS :Like most other mobile suits, the Strike E also features head-mounted 12.5mm automatic CIWS guns of type M2M5 "Todesschrecken". These guns are the only armament which is similar to the weaponry of the original unit, although, as with the other weapons, of an upgraded design. ;*M8F-SB1 "Shorty" Beam rifles :While most mobile suits feature a single large beam rifle, the Strike E instead is equipped with two small M8F-SB1 "Shorty" beam rifle. Despite their small size, the rifles are powerful enough to destroy an enemy unit with a single shot. If not in use, the rifles are mounted on the hips of the unit, on the same spot, where the combat knifes were stored on the original Strike. Special Equipment & Features ;*Power extender :The suit features a "power extender" system to increase battery life. ;*Hardpoints for Striker Packs :Like its predecessor, the Strike E includes hardpoints for Striker Packs. While it can mount both the old and new Striker Packs, the Strike E has a custom pack, which was designed specifically for this unit, which is the "Noir Striker", thus forming the GAT-X105E+AQM/E-X09S Strike Noir. Additional, the Strike E also has new model Striker Packs which are called Another Trial. The new Sword Striker now has two beam boomerangs and two rocket anchors, both mounted on specialized packs on the forearms, while the new Launcher Striker has the anti-ship vulcan and gun launchers relocated to a modified backpack as Strike E cannot mount them on the shoulder. ;*Operating System :The Strike E uses the [[Mobile Suit Operation System|'G'''eneral '''U'nilateral 'N'euro-link 'D'ispersive 'A'utonomic 'M'aneuver synthesis system]] operating system. ;*Variable Phase Shift Armor :Not only the armaments have been upgraded, the new Strike E also features new special equipment. The foremost change is the fact, that the original Phase Shift armor has been replaced with the newer and more advanced Variable Phase Shift Armor. Strike E's VPS armor changes its colours according to the Another Trial Striker Packs it is equipped with at the moment. History During the first Bloody Valentine War, the Earth Alliance's Atlantic Federation created the Strike as part of its G Project. Following the first war, an additional Strike Gundam was created and subsequently upgraded by the Actaeon Industries for the Phantom Pain special forces unit. This new Strike variant was designated Strike E, with the "E" standing for "Enhanced". While similar to the original Strike in appearance, the structural and design changes implemented by Actaeon were intended to increase the unit's power efficiency and therefore improve its operating time. An unknown number of Strike E models was built with the most notable unit being assigned to Phantom Pain pilot Lieutenant Sven Cal Payang. Sven's unit was usually using the Noir Striker (although he also briefly used the IWSP) and operated as part of a special combat MS platoon with three or more other pilots, which foremost include the GAT-X1022 Blu Duel and GAT-X103AP Verde Buster. The Phantom Pain also had at least two more Strike E units for testing the Another Trial Striker Packs. These two units are later used by Phantom Pain pilots, Dana Snip and Emilio Bloderick. Another unit, piloted by a mysterious man named Lukas O'Donnell, has appeared alongside Xist Elwes and his CGUE, as a back-up for the Serpent Tail and Alliance forces stationed in East Asia's Forest Preserve No. 13. Lukas used his unit several times to fight against ZAFT forces stationed in the area. Variants ;*GAT-X105E+AQM/E-X02 Sword Strike Gundam E ;*GAT-X105E+AQM/E-X03 Launcher Strike Gundam E ;*GAT-X105E+AQM/E-X09S Strike Noir ;*GAT-X105E+AQM/E-M1 Strike Gundam E IWSP Gallery gat-x105e.jpg|Strike Noir colors gat-x105e-lukas.jpg|Lukas O'Donnell colors External Links *GAT-X105E Strike E on MAHQ *SEED-Stargazer official site (Mecha section)